sagas_of_eoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chegard
The kingdom of Chegard Allies: Yardenfall, Achea (puppet) Nature: For being so far north, Chegard has a relative warm climate due to warm underwater currents coming from southwest. South of the capital Mirestone, there is rarely snow and the people of the region can farm the majority of the year. But the further north you get, the conditions for farming get worse and the settlements fewer. Above the iron-rich mountains, the lands are almost always covered in snow and has similar climate to western Edria. Chegard’s wilderness are more dangerous than others. There are a very high rate of bears, wolves and wolverines who gladly attack lonely travellers outside the settlements. About half of Chegard’s area is covered by forests, the majority of them being of pine and spruce. Some of it is exported to other nations on the west coast. Chegard is also a successful supplier of iron which they gather from the northern mountain range mentioned earlier. There are also a very big group of mountains more central in the region. But it has to low rate of iron to make it worth digging. Rulership: Chegard is a kingdom ruled by the firstborn child of the royal family. Whether it’s a boy or a girl. Therefor Chegard often have a female ruler. The royal family got a council of the leaders of the big trade guilds that works as advisors with high influence for the monarch. In turn the trade guilds will help fund certain royal activities and supply equipment and money in case of war. The monarchs of Chegard have been rivals with the kingdom of Navea for a long time. Ruler: Jane Tidelence Mirstone: The capital of Chegard. Mirstone is located on a big trade-node. Where the river of Glerc, that starts at the metal-rich mountain range of Vessa, meets the sea. Kilead: KIlead lies next to the Plameda river that borders between Chegard and Achea Kilead bridge that crosses the river is one of the few big entrances from Achea into Chegard and is therefor heavily guarded The city of Kilead has also become a big trading post, where people from the counties to the east come to sell their wares. Wanborne: The second biggest city in Chegard. Located at the meeting point of the river Seforte and the sea. A long time ago this was the capital of the nation until king Tanrue decided to move it to Mirstone in year 1211 after a big fire in the city. Wanborne has been rebuilt for a long time. But the capital is still Mirstone, to the wanborne nobles dismay. Naporia: Naporia is located at the northeren coast of Chegard where Wilsea river opens up into the sea. Naporia houses Chegards biggest military harbor and the shipyard producing most of the military ships for the nation. Materials for the ships get brought in from all around the country for this ship production, Mostly by ship. Coltherstone stronghold: The Coltherstone stronghold was built on a strategic location to protect against invasions from Edria to the east. it's debated whether the stronghold still holds defensive importance. Due to a long lasting good relation with the north-western neighbor. Category:Places